SasoDei: First Kiss
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are dating. Yet they haven't shared their first kiss. Sasori is planning for the big event. What happens when their friends get in the way?


_**I ist bak! Ello ppl! Hehe, so I got this random idea when I was sick. Hope you enjoy this sickly sweet fluff!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it charas. However, I do own the plot of this story!**_

_**Warning: FLUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF and OOCness! You'll see!**_

_"Hey Sasori!" A voice called out from behind. A redhead turned around. "Konan?" the bluenette laughed and nodded, sitting next to him. Sasori gave his bangs a slight flip and sighed, "What do you want?" The girl pouted. "Don't be that way. I just wanted to talk to you." "So, talk then." Konan rolled her eyes. "So how's it going with Deidara?" The redhead flushed lightly. "Good." He muttered. "Aw, you're blushing! You two are so cute together!" Sasori swatted at the girl. "Shuddup." The bluenette smiled and leaned in closer with a perverted look on her face. "So have you two had sex yet?"_

_"Konan! What the hell!" Sasori yelled, his face burning red. Konan giggled, "What? I just wanna know." The redhead rubbed his arm, "Geez, Konan. No we haven't. We've only been dating for two weeks! We haven't even kissed yet..." He mumbled the last part. Konan gasped and squealed, "You haven't kissed yet? Why not?" The redhead slapped his hands over her mouth. "Don't yell it out to the world!" The bluenette removed his hands and giggled, "Why don't you just kiss him?" Sasori looked around, avoiding eye contact, "Ah geez, I kinda wanted it to be...Ya know? Romantic." He looked up and noticed Konan's eyes shining with a new found brightness. "OH MY GOD! SO CUUUUUTE!" She squealed and hugged the redhead. "Konan!" He gasped._

_-Monday-_

The redhead sighed and tapped his pencil lazily against the desk. Just yesterday all of that had happened. "Tsch." He scoffed and laid his head down. Its not like he didn't want to kiss Deidara. But he was just...Shy, when it came to human interaction. Especially when it came to affection. So, oh-so-cleverly he came up with a plan to kiss the blonde within this week.

Later that day, the redhead called the blonde. _"Ello,__ un?_" Sasori smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend, "Hey Dei." "_Danna!_" The voice giggled. Sasori laughed, "I was thinking...do you wanna go see a movie tonight?" Their was a pause before the blonde spoke up. _"Un!__ What movie are we gonna see?_" The redhead thought for a moment. "Anything you want, babe." Another giggle, "_H__m, what about that new horror movie? Uh, I forget what it's called..._" "Chain Letters?" Sasori asked. "_U__n!_" The redhead laughed and nodded. "Alright. I'll pick you up at six. See ya then." "_B__ye~_"

At six, Sasori came and picked up Deidara, just as he said he would. "Aw, well don't you look handsome!" Deidara's mother said as she huggled the redhead. Sasori blushed lightly. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Mrs. Kurusu." "Mooooom..." Deidara whined, with a blush himself. The woman giggled and let go of her son's boyfriend. "Oh right! Sorry!" The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasori's hand rushing them out the door. "Home by eleven!" His mother called out quickly before the door shut.

"God, she's embarrassing, un..." The blonde said as they walked to the movie theater. Sasori laughed. "She isn't that bad." Deidara snorted, "Right, you live with her then." The redhead smirked, "Well, if I get to bunk with you, I don't think I would mind." The blonde blushed even more. "Gah! You're just as bad as her!" He laughed and leaned on the redhead. Sasori chuckled and squeezed his hand gently. "My job."

Once they reached the cinema, and paid for their tickets, they sat down in the middle section. "Do you think it'll be scary?" Sasori shook his head, putting his arm around the blonde., "Nah. Can't be too bad." Deidara smiled and nodded, resting his head against Sasori shoulder. The room darkened and the screen became brighter, the movie starting.

Half way through the movie, Deidara had his face buried into Sasori's shoulder. "God, un..." He shuddered. "Hm? You scared?" The redhead asked, stroking the blonde's golden locks. "No...It's just really...Gory..." Sasori nodded. '_Here's my chance!_' He thought to himself. "Well..." He started, lifting the blonde's chin so he was facing the redhead, "I could always distract you~" He smirked. Deidara blushed and nodded. '_SCOREEEEE!_' Sasori shouted in his mind, but on the outside stayed calm. He leaned down a bit and was ready to kiss the blonde when..."Hey! Red and Blondie! What the fuck you doing here?" Hidan.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Sasori muttered, angrily. Hidan grinned, "I'm here to watch the fucking movie." "We are too, un..." Deidara added in. "Really? Seem like you were about to do something else..." He wiggled his eyebrows at the redhead. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep sigh. This was going to be a long movie.

_-Tuesday-_

The next day Sasori sat at his desk, fuming. His plans bombed yesterday, thanks to the Jashinist. Not only did he interrupt them, but he just oh-so-happened to live down the street from the blonde. So they had the honor of walking with the albino. He sighed again and rested his head against the desk.

Something hit him on the head and he groaned, removing it from his hair. "Of all the things..." Sasori muttered but stopped when he noticed it was a paper airplane. Inside was a message that read:

_Sorry bout yesterday, un! Hidan's a douche. Maybe we can hang out after school today? I have to meet Naruto at the park but, you could come along if you want._

_-Dei_

Sasori smiled and replied back, saying he would love to. '_Might get a better chance this time!_'

After school, the redhead waited for the blonde, by his locker. "Un! Danna let's go!" The blonde laughed, grabbing the redhead's hand. Sasori smiled and walked with the blonde to the park. "DeiDei!" A voice squealed and found its way over to the couple. "Hey, Naru!" Deidara laughed and ruffling his hair. The blonde boy giggled before looking up at the redhead. "Sori!" He then hugged Sasori next. Sasori chuckled and pat the boy's head. "Hey there."

The couple watched as the blonde's little brother ran and played with other kids. "You sure like kids, huh, Dei?" The blonde laughed a bit, "Kinda. Only if they aren't bratty, un." Sasori nodded in agreement.

The redhead scooted closer to the blonde. "Hey, Dei..." Deidara looked over at the redhead. "Un?" Sasori put his hand on the blonde's cheek, caressing it. "You look beautiful today." He grinned. The blonde blushed and leaned in towards the hand. The redhead then moved in. As their lips were about to meet, "Sasori?" "Deidara?" The two pulled apart and looked towards the culprit of the voice. "Ah! I knew it was you two!" "Of course it was them! You can tell by their obnoxiously bright hair!" Zet and Su.

"Damn it...They always have the worst timing I swear..." Sasori cursed to himself as the twins approached them. "Hey Zet; Su." The blonde smiled. The twins nodded at Deidara. Sasori groaned. Plan first kiss at park: FAIL

_-Wednesday-_

It was half way through the week and Sasori still hadn't been able to kiss the blonde yet! '_I swear our friends have something against me kissing him..._' He thought to himself as he tried to come up with another plan. '_What to do. What to do..._' he sighed in defeat and face planted the desk.

During lunch, Konan came and sat next to him. "Hey there, Sassy Poo!" The redhead groaned. "I hate our friends..." He mumbled. Konan sweat dropped, "Now, Sassy..." Sasori sighed, "Every time I go to kiss him, somebody just _has _to interrupt us! Every. Single. Time." The blunette smiled lightly and pat him on the back. "Don't worry you'll get to soon." Deidara smiled as he came and sat next to Sasori, "Hey Danna...Hm? Why's he so down, un?" Konan shrugged, "Must be Wednesday blues."

The blonde tilted his head before smiling and laying his head down, nuzzling his boyfriend. "Danna, why don't we go out for ice cream, un?" The redhead looked up, "..." Deidara stared, "Pleaseeeeee~" Sasori sighed and smiled, "Alright." The blonde giggled and hugged his Danna. "Aw!" Konan giggled.

_-At the ice cream shop-_

The couple walked into the shop; Cold Stone Creamery. It was the best ice cream place in town. They read the menu and looked at each other. "Wanna share?" The blonde smiled, "What flavor should we get?" Sasori slipped his hand into the blonde's, "You can pick. I'll eat any flavor." Deidara nodded and they placed their order. "We'll take the Germanchökolätekäke." The cashier nodded and did his stuff, punching in numbers and other boring stuff. "I'll pay." Sasori said, making no room for argument. "Fine." The blonde rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Once they got their order, they found a booth and sat down. Together they ate their ice cream, talking and enjoying each other's company. Sasori set his plan in action and nibbled on his spoon, before taking it out completely and setting it in the ice cream. "Ne, Dei." He purred playfully. The blonde looked up from his ice cream and set his spoon down also. "Un?" The redhead chuckled a bit. "You got ice cream on your face." He smirked. The blonde frowned lightly and got a napkin trying to wipe the ice cream off. "Did I get it?"

Sasori shook his head, still grinning, "Here let me get it." He took the napkin from his boyfriend, and set it on the table, leaning inwards; about to press his lips against Deidara's. "Sasori and..." Sasori and Deidara pulled apart and looked back. '_Itachi...OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE! IT JUST HAD TO BE THE UCHIHA!_' "Deidara." A small smile made its way onto Itachi's face. Sasori glared, "Itachi." He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like ice cream?"

The raven frowned, "I don't. Sasuke wanted me to take him. So I did." The blonde nodded. Sasori spoke up, "well, since you're here with your _brother _maybe you could go a _sit _with _him_." The redhead said, hinting. Itachi gave Sasori an evil smirk. "I _would_, but it seems he has his other friends, filling their booth. Do you mind if I join you guys?" Deidara smiled, "Not at all, un." Sasori bit his bottom lip and nodded. '_Greaaaat._' Sasori spat in his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasori stood up and stretched. "Hey my mom wanted me back at the house by four. I'll see you later, Dei." The blonde nodded and stretched his arms out in a hug. The redhead smiled and hugged his boyfriend. As he removed himself from the blonde he felt something soft come into contact with his cheek. "See ya, un." Deidara smiled, blushing. Sasori smiled and nodded before leaving, very flustered. Itachi chuckled, "That was entertaining." The blonde cocked his head. "Huh?" "Nothing!"

_-Thursday-_

Deskplant. It seemed to be an everyday thing now. Come to school. Go to class. And faceplant the desk. Sasori groaned. Every time! He always got so close, but then one of their friends just showed up out of nowhere as if they had nothing better to do. It's like they planned it!

"Dannnnnnna!" A blonde came running up to his desk, grinning widely. "Guess what, un!" Sasori looked up and sighed, "What?" The blonde frowned at the redhead's lack of excitement, "There's a new art exhibit at the museum! It opens today!" He said, excitedly. The redhead perked up at the news, "Seriously?" Deidara nodded, "Un! It's a wood works with ceramics collaboration!" The redhead nodded, "Something we could both enjoy and appreciate. Alright, let's go." Deidara 'yayed' and huggled his boyfriend. "So, when does it exactly open?"

"A bit before lunch..." He admitted, sheepishly. "So, you're saying you want me to cut class with you to go to this exhibit." The redhead stated, bluntly. "Well...You don't have to..." Deidara muttered. Sasori grinned and shook his head, "For you, I'll do it." "Yay! Thank you, Danna!" The redhead smiled, "Anything for you, babe." He rubbed the blonde's cheek affectionately. Deidara giggled.

As the bell rang for fifth period, Sasori was outside the school waiting for his blonde boyfriend. "Un! Sorry for making you wait." Deidara said, almost quietly. Sasori nodded and took his hand, "Let's just get out of here before we get caught." Deidara laughed and nodded, walking with the redhead to the museum.

Once they were there, the two explored the exhibit. "This is awesome, un!" The blonde squealed in a hushed voice. Sasori nodded, "The collaboration is very well put together. Kinda like us." Deidara blushed and giggled. "Aw Danna!" The redhead grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "It's true, ya know?" The blonde smiled and put his arms around the redhead's neck. Deidara leaned up forward, and Sasori grinned, leaning down. As their lips were about to touch, their was a loud squeal.

The two broke apart, abruptly. The redhead frowned, recognizing the squeal. He caught sight of blue under a stranger's hat and trench coat. Sasori walked over to the stranger and tapped them on the shoulder, "Excuse me." The person turned around frantically. "Oh! Hello!" Sasori's eye brows shot up at them. The stranger had dark sunglasses and a hat, which covered most of their face, and had a fake mustache that was crooked. They also wore a long brown trench coat and black boots. "..." Sasori stared at the obvious person. "Hello?" Oops, forgot to mention, they had a terrible fake British accent.

"Konan, what are you doing?" Sasori sighed. The person began to flail, "Konan? Who's this Konan you speak of? I don't know a Konan!" As the stranger flailed, "Danna?" The blonde came up to the redhead and looked concerned at him. "Oh, hey Konan, un!" He smiled. "Hey, Dei!" The stranger smiled, their accent gone. "Oh, shit, I mean. Hey little blonde boy I've never seen in my life!" The redhead facepalmed and took the person's hat off. "Hey! That's mine!" they cried as Sasori took it. "Konan, again I'll ask, what are you doing?" The blunette pouted and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to _see _you two."

The redhead check the time and growled. "We gotta get back to school." The blonde looked over at the redhead's iPod and pouted. "Aw, man! Alright come on let's go." The redhead took his hand in Deidara's and walked to school, Konan following still wearing a fake mustache.

_-Friday-_

"Konan, go away. I'm still pissed at you." The redhead mumbled from his deskplanting. Konan whined, "But Sassy, I already said I was sorry!" Sasori lifted his head. "And I told you to stop calling me that!" The bluenette rolled her eyes, "Okey, let me make it up to you." The redhead scoffed, "How're you going to do that?" The girl smiled, "I know a place you and Dei can go..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "For the last time, Konan, me and Deidara are not going to have sex!"

As school ended, Sasori waited for the blonde, as he got his stuff at his locker. "So, yeah, he deserved it." The blonde rambled on. The redhead smiled, "I bet he did." Deidara nodded, "Un!" He huggled the redhead. "Ah, you're always so understanding." Sasori chuckled, "I try." He hugged back and leaned down. The blonde blushed and leaned up. The redhead was so close, and nobody was stopping them! Fuck yes! Their lips brushed when, "Save the PDA for outside of school." The redhead turned on his heel and glared. "Kakuzu!"

The flustered blonde stood quietly as his boyfriend and his friend's boyfriend went at it. "Oi! Bastard come on! I need a fucking ride home!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and flicked the redhead on the forehead, and left. "The fuck..." Sasori muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Asshole." The blonde laughed a bit and moved the redhead's hand and kissed his forehead. "Come on, Danna." The redhead blushed and nodded. "Alright..."

_-Saturday-_

Sasori sighed as he watched his little brother squeal and run around him. "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" The little redhead cheered. "Gaara, calm down would you?" The redhead stopped, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, "B-But..." Sasori sighed, "Save your energy for the beach, alright?" He smiled, wearily. Gaara smiled back and nodded, "Okey!"

"Have fun you two! And be safe!" Sasori's mother called out as the two left for the beach. "How come you don't have a car?" Asked Gaara. Sasori pulled out his iPod and checked the time. "Because I don't have my permit yet." "Huh?" "Nothing." Sasori dismissed. "But, why did you want to go to the beach so badly? And don't say '_Because they have sand!_' because I understand that." The little redhead smiled, "Well not only for the sand, but Naruto said he was going today!" Sasori's eyes widened, "You mean as in Deidara's little brother?" Gaara nodded. The small redhead's eyes widened when he was slung onto his older brother's back. "Come on, we're going to the beach!" Gaara laughed, happy that Sasori was just as excited as he was.

At the beach Gaara ran over to his blonde friend. "Naru!" He hugged him. Naruto laughed and hugged his friend back. "Gaara!" Deidara cocked his head at the small redhead, "Huh? Wait aren't you-" He jumped when a pair of arms slipped around his waist. "Hey Dei, what a coincidence!~" "Danna!" The blonde turned around in the redhead's arms. "What are you doing here, un?" He asked. The redhead nodded towards his little brother. "He, wanted to go to the beach. And how could I deny him, upon hearing a certain blonde would be here~"

Deidara laughed, "Alright then! Come on let's swim, un!" He grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him to the dressing room to go change. When they came out, the blonde was dressed in swim trunks that were a soft baby blue, with the redhead in bright red swim trunks.

The two swam and splashed around in the water, having a good time. "Dei~" The redhead purred, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Deidara giggled and turned around and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. "Danna~" As Sasori leaned in, as he had been doing for the past five days, something passed by their toes and grabbed the redhead's ankle, pulling him down. Deidara, who was holding onto Sasori, came crashing down on him.

"Surprise!" Kisame came up from the water, grinning. "Kisame, un!" Deidara whined and looked towards his boyfriend. "Sasori!" He pulled him up from the water. "Nooooo! Danna! Wake up, un!" The blonde said, frantically, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

The redhead groaned and rubbed his head. "Kisame you douche, what the hell was that for?" The tall male sweatdropped, "Hehe...Sorry." He said, nervously. Gaara and Naruto soon came running towards the teens. "We're hungrrrrrry!" Naruto whined. The older blonde laughed. "Alright, alright. Ne, Sasori Danna, wanna go out to eat with us?" Sasori smiled, "Why not?" He then looked over at Kisame and sighed. That look..."You can come if you want, Kisame." Deidara nodded with a smile. Kisame smiled back, "Thanks, but no thanks. I gotta head home and make sure Suigetsu isn't up to any mischief." He gave Sasori a wink and left. Sasori smiled, '_Thank you, Kisame!_'

At McDonald's, the teens and their middle schooler brothers ate lunch. The redhead sat close to the blonde. The four laughed and joked around before Naruto and Gaara went to play on the playground. "Hey, Deiiii~" Sasori said, nuzzling Deidara's neck. The blonde blushed and laughed, "Dannna~"

The redhead chuckled, "You got some ketchup on your lips." The blonde licked his lips, "Did I get it, un?" Sasori shook his head and leaned closer, "I'll get it for you." As their lips were about to touch, "SENPAI!" A voice yelled. The two, once more, pulled away. Tobi smiled and waved, walking over to the blonde and redhead. "Hey, guys!" Sasori groaned and Deidara gave a weary smile back. "Hey, un" Tobi looked over at the redhead and then back at the blonde. "We're you two about to..." Deidara flushed lightly and Sasori growled.

Tobi smiled, "Ah...Uhm...I think I'm needed at the cash register now...See ya later, Senpai!" He quickly fled to the front, leaving the two teens. Sasori gave a distress gurgle and faceplanted the table. The blonde sweatdropped and smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's back. "I hate Tobi." came the muffled sound of the redhead. "He is rather annoying, un..." Soon Gaara and Naruto came running up to them and two left to their respectable homes.

-_Sunday-_

It was a peaceful and average Sunday. A day of sleeping in for the redhead. But today, he was awoken around 7 AM by his phone going off. "Ugh." He groaned and grabbed it blindly, his hand smacking whatever was in his way. "Hello?" He sighed. "_Danna! Hey!_" Sasori smiled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hey, babe. Why you up so early?" He asked. "_I missed you, un! Plus, Pein sent me a text saying we __must__ go__ to his place today."_

Sasori nodded, sitting up, "That's sounds just about right. Oh, hey, don't we have a three day weekend?" "_M__hmm! No school tomorrow, un! Yay!_" The redhead laughed and reclined against his bed frame. "Hm, you wanna stay the night tonight?" He asked. _"__U__n!__ I'd loved to! I'll go ask right now, un! I'm sure my mom will let me. Remember? She __adores_ you_._" Sasori chuckled, "I remember."

After a few minutes he heard the two blonde's talking to each other. "_Of course! I can't say no to him! I just simply __adore__ him__! You two are so cute together and-_" He didn't hear the rest as Deidara cut his mother off saying a thanks and running to where ever he originally was. "_Se__e. She adores you._" Sasori laughed.

Later that day, everyone was gathered at Pein's place. "Yo! Pein thanks for ordering!" Kisame said as everyone dug into the boxes of pizza. "No problem." He smirked and grabbed himself a slice. This is what they did every Sunday night. Eat pizza and watch a bunch of random movies, while lounging Pein's loft.

"Alright! So what movie we watching first?" Pein asked as he went over to the DVDs. "How about Black Swan?" Kisame suggested. Hidan nodded, "I haven't fucking seen that movie yet! Heard it was good!" Sasori frowned, "Wait, I heard that movie has les-" He was cut off when a pillow was thrown in his face. "Black Swan it is!" Pein grinned evilly. Sasori glared lightly. He knew what lied within the movie.

So, there they all sat, watching Black Swan. When suddenly a certain part came on, showing some rather graphic scenes. "Oh my..." Deidara blushed and adverted his eyes, "Un...Imma go get a drink..." With that he got up. "Uh...Me too!" Sasori said, running out of the room with his boyfriend. Pein laughed, "They are so gay." Kisame gave a disgusted face at the screen and kept a firm hand over Itachi's eyes. "Uhm...How about we watch another movie?" "Hn." Itachi agreed. Pein rolled his eyes, "All you guys are such gay ass pussies!" Konan then walked into the room, "Pein honey bun! Sorry I'm late a-" She paused and looked at the screen.

Pein stared back at Konan. "Kisame suggested it!" With that,the movie was ended and Pein kept a pillow over his lap all night, paranoid Konan would castrate him.

After three movies, Deidara was back in the kitchen talking to Itachi. "Hey, Itachi c'mere." Sasori mumbled, waving his hand over. Itachi nodded back at Deidara and walked over to Sasori. "Yes?" The blonde watched as Sasori whispered into his ear and walked back to the loft. "Okey..." He said, and grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Okey, guys...I'm only going to say this once." The redhead said, making sure everyone was listening. "I've been _trying _to kiss Deidara _all this week_. I'm finally going to get to do it. So, if one of you jackasses interrupt me," He paused and gave a cold glare. "I will hunt each and every one of you fuckers down and torture you so horribly you'll wish you were dead."

Everyone sweat dropped and nodded. Sasori smiled, "Good!" He then walked back to his blonde lover in the kitchen. Before he stepped into the kitchen he turned on his heel. "I mean it. Do _not _interrupt me." He growled before walking into the kitchen. The group of friends looked at each other. "Who hasn't interrupted them yet?" Konan asked. Pein grinned.

"Hey, Dei." Sasori smiled and pulled a seat up next to the blonde who was eating. Deidara smiled and sipped his soda, "Hey, yourself." He grinned and took a bite of his pizza. "What movie are they playing next, un?" He asked when he swallowed his bite. Sasori shrugged and scooted closer leaning his head on the blonde shoulder. "You're too cute, Dei. You know that?" He whispered.

Deidara blushed and laughed. "I do now." "That you do." Sasori smirked in return. They sat in quiet until Deidara finished eating. "Dei...C'mere." Sasori mumbled. The blonde looked up and leaned closer to the redhead. "Hm?" Sasori smiled and leaned down, his hand cupping the blonde's cheek. As the two were about to meet in a sweet kiss, Pein, out of nowhere, popped up. "Hey guys! Any pizza left?" Sasori turned and glared at Pein with the evillest glare, that could rival the infamous Uchiha glare, ever.

"See you later guys, un!" Deidara waved as he walked hand in hand with Sasori. Sasori smirked at his friends then glared at Pein, before walking off with his beloved. Lets just say, Pein could not see fully out of one eye and had a permant limp.

-_At Sasori's House!_-

The two were sitting on the couch watching some random shows. "Man, why do commercials have to be so long, un?" The blonde groaned, flipping through channels, seeing commercials were almost the only thing on. Sasori laughed and took the remote from his boyfriend. "How about we watch one last movie before we head up to my room?" Deidara smiled, "Okey."

And with that, the two picked out a movie and began to watch it. Cuddling next to each other. Somewhere along the movie, Sasori decided that he was going to make his move. "Dei..." He started, leaning his head towards the blonde's. Deidara looked up and leaned towards the redhead. As they were about to kiss, Sasori noticed something from the corner of his eye and moved away. "Un?" The redhead looked out the window and saw a flash a bright orange. "Oh hell..." He groaned and got up. "Come on, Dei." He flashed a smile. "We can go to my room. It's getting rather late." He stated. The blonde nodded and took Sasori's hand, heading up to his room.

When the two reached his room, the blonde sat on his bed, excitedly. Sasori smirked and went over to the window closing the blinds. He then crawled onto his bed and on top of the blonde. Deidara smiled up at him and ran his finger's through the redhead's fluffy hair. Sasori chuckled and leaned down. "I love you, Deidara." He whispered, pushing his lips against the blonde's. Deidara kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you too, un." Deidara whispered when the pulled apart.

Sasori smiled and pulled the blonde under the blankets with him and snuggling him all night.

Outside, however, "Fuck! The bastard closed the shades!" Hidan whispered harshly to Pein. The ginger pushed Hidan to the side, grabbing the binoculars, "Fuck no...Damn it! It's bad enough I can't see out of my left eye!" The rest of their friends stared up at them, as they were in a tree, trying to spy on their friends. Konan leaned over and whispered to Kisame. "You think they kissed?" Kisame smiled, "I _know _they kissed." The girl raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?" The blue skinned male grinned and pulled out his cellphone. "Itachi." She looked over at the phone and saw a video of the couple kissing.

She gaped, "No way!" Konan giggled. Kisame nodded, "That's my little weasel for ya. Now he just has to get out of the closet some ho-" And Itachi was at his side again. "Never mind. Hey guys! It's getting late. Me and 'Tachi are heading home! See ya!" And with that, everybody but Hidan and Pein left, who were fighting in the tree over a pair of binoculars.

_**Not the best ending in the world, but hey! I finished it! 11 pages of pure fluff! MUWHAHAHAHAHA...(cough) anii ways. I'd reallii like it if yu'd review! Lubs!**_


End file.
